Evaluate the natural history and temporal course of transfusion transmitted hepatitis C virus infections by examining markers of hepatitis, e.g. ALT, AST, bilirubin alkaline phosphatase, in cardiac surgery patients at various intervals after their HCV infection and in uninfected controls.